bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LogzLogan1278/Big Brother Blog 3
|image = |version = United States |host = LogzLogan1278 789QA |season = 3 |prizemoney = $500,000 |numberofhouseguests = 26 |numberofdays = 105 |winner = |runnersup = |casting = 789QA |seasonrun = September 27, 2019 - TBA |previousseason = Big Brother Blog 2 |nextseason = Big Brother Blog 4 }} Background This is the third of many seasons, that I let the majority of the wiki choose everything that happens. You choose HOH, Have Nots, Nominees, POV Holder, If Veto Is Used, Post Veto Nominees. I have an app that will choose who everyone votes for, determining who is evicted. Meaning you don’t choose who is evicted. Houseguests Twists *'Pendant of Protection:' One houseguest from the poor house will win this power and will be immune from the next three evictions. This power was won by Nicole. *'Two Houses': On Day 1, the twenty-four houseguests would be randomly split into two different houses: the Poor and Rich house. The members of the Poor house would all be automatically nominated for eviction. However, three of them would be evicted from the game on Night One due to random draw. The nine houseguests left in the Poor House would be the only ones competing in the HOH and Veto competitions, and the only ones eligible to be evicted. *'Three Finalists': For the first time ever, the ten jury members would be able to choose between three people to win the game. *'Wilcards': After the Day 7 eviction, one member of each set of potential housemates would enter the game. *'Week 2 Double Eviction': During Week 2, the HOH would nominate three nominees for eviction. At the final vote, the houseguests would vote to save. The two houseguests with the fewest votes to save would be eliminated. *'Playground Comp' - The winner of this competition, will be Immune for the week, while also naming a third nominee in front of the whole house. If the Playground Nominee is vetoed, there will be no replacement. The wiki will choose the Playground winner, while the nominee will be determined by random draw. *Everyone competes in this Competition. *'BBOTT Final HOH' - The final four will compete in the final HOH competition. The winner will take themselves and one other person to the finale. The other two will compete in a Hit The Road Competition. The winner will make it to the finale, while the loser will be the final member of The Jury. Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! David | }} | Devin | Holly | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Dawid | | Monte | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Dre | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Eddie | | Holly | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Elissa | }} | Devin | Holly | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Holly | }} | Devin | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jordan | colspan="2"|''Not in House | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Kathryn | | Holly | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Neeley | | Jared | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Nicole | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Romil | | Holly | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Sam B | | Monte | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Sam C | | Monte | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Srishty | }} | Monte | Holly | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Tobi | }} | Devin | Monte | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! | }} | | | |16}} |- ! | | | |16}} |- ! | }} | | |17}} |- ! | }} | |18}} |- ! | }} | |18}} |- ! | ''}} | |18}} |} Potential Houseguests } !colspan=2|Name !Result |- | | Aleksandra Balawender ! | | Maciej Borowicz ! }} |- | | Jordan Aumaitre ! | | Shirley Lesmer ! }} |} Have/Have-Not History Game History Week 1 Round 1 Round 2 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Round 1 Round 2 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Round 1 Round 2 Week 12 Week 13 Week 14 Week 15 Finale Jury Vote Category:Blog posts